A conventional power conversion apparatus has been known that is made by combining a chopper and an inverter, as an apparatus that generates and outputs an alternating-current (AC) voltage higher than a supplied direct-current (DC) voltage.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4142879 discloses a power converter in which a controller controls an inverter to pulse-width-modulation (PWM) control and convert a DC voltage boosted by a chopper into an AC voltage and to output the AC voltage to an AC motor.
However, the conventional power conversion apparatus has a problem in power conversion efficiency because a DC voltage boosted by a chopper is PWM controlled and converted into an AC voltage by an inverter.